


【DV】网购失败案例

by FoxSweet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC5, M/M, Normal Life, Online Shopping, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), 你爸用阎魔刀开传送门买菜耶快管管啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet
Summary: 但丁和维吉尔从魔界归来，维吉尔爱上了网购日用品。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【DV】网购失败案例

**Author's Note:**

> 崩坏的OOC日常，全家减智，哥尤其憨憨，手机支付乱入，沉迷网购的老父亲，微量迫害小禄，以及私心的一点N新V提及。

“这是什么。”但丁边洗手边说，他的询问对象正站在卫生间门口。

“哪个。”

“这个。”他指指洗手台上方的一个塑料制品，不太好形容，总之花里胡哨的。

“我买的。”维吉尔理直气壮，“可以让台子上不积那么多水。”

然后但丁才发现自己的牙杯不见了，他用了很久的那个马克杯，上面印着草莓。

“我的牙杯呢。”他擦干了手，开始去找自己的杯子。

“它太旧了。”维吉尔像是在给那个马克杯宣判死刑，而且草莓图案很幼稚，他没把后半句说出来。

“那我现在该用什么刷牙。”说这话的功夫但丁发现自己的草莓味牙膏也不见了。

“用这个。”

维吉尔走上前去，展示那个花里胡哨的塑料制品，他拿起上面其中一个彩色部件。

“这是一个杯子。”

哦，原来这是个杯子，但丁想。

“有三个杯子。”维吉尔把刚才手里那个放回去，“蓝色的这个是我的，我猜你会选粉色的这个，剩下这个绿色的可以留给尼禄，如果他需要留宿的话。”

但丁惊讶于自己的重点居然是他的老哥认为粉色是可以近似成红色的，这听上去很不维吉尔。

“那我的牙膏呢。”

“我扔了。剩的也不多了。”维吉尔很冷静，还没等但丁抗议，他就又开始展示他的神奇塑料，“这是一个自动挤牙膏装置。”他给但丁演示，用的但丁的牙刷，它之前被挂在倒置的杯子下面。维吉尔把它塞进侧边的窟窿里停顿了一会儿，拿出来的时候被挤上了牙膏，白绿相间，是薄荷的，维吉尔赢了。

但丁在心里说了句我的天哪，他接过自己的牙刷。维吉尔面无表情，但想必一定是很得意。

“你买这玩意儿干啥。”他开始做最后的挣扎，不是他铁了心不接受这个新东西，只是他真的已经习惯自己的旧杯子了，人改变起习惯来没那么简单，而维吉尔或许不是人，他从来不在乎这个。

“我说了，可以让台子上不积那么多水，清理起来很麻烦。”

但丁觉得自己或许应该妥协，因为维吉尔才是那个在尼禄没时间过来时打扫卫生的人，他自带的贵族气质不允许自己生活在一个脏乱差的环境里，但丁跟着沾了光。

于是他选择了妥协，说了句好吧，打开水龙头把牙刷上的牙膏冲掉了，他在维吉尔锐利的目光下小心翼翼地把牙刷挂到那个杯子下方的支架上，不是很好放，中途他差点脱手。最后他的兄长露出一个满意的表情，嘴角抬起轻微的弧度，他们一起走出卫生间。这个话题暂时结束了。

他们从魔界归来后发生了很多事情，比如再一次把V分离出来，但这次很稳定，但魔宠们体型都变小了，现在他们就像普通家养宠物。又比如维吉尔开始学着和尼禄增进感情，鉴于他们见面并没有那么频繁——尼禄要继续经营移动事务所，维吉尔尝试着购入了一部智能手机，并在儿子的指导下开始学习如何使用社交网络。

这之后维吉尔会在早上给每一个联系人发早安，包括但丁，尼禄说他可以尝试着多记录一下生活，于是他在问早安的时候会顺带发一张照片，有时候只是简单的事务所一角，有时候是些很壮观的风景照，虽然维吉尔不承认，但但丁知道他是用阎魔刀开了传送门，拍一张照，再回来。

“你可以建一个电子支付账户，然后从网上买东西，这样你就不用，呃，用阎魔刀开传送门去买那些附近商店买不到的东西了。”尼禄挠挠头，他的父亲这次把传送门开在了路中央，要不是妮可刹车踩得及时，他们的车或许已经成烂成碎片了，没错，不是维吉尔被撞，而是车被维吉尔切碎。

“一般需要挂一张信用卡。”尼禄解释道，他说这话的时候但丁在一旁欲言又止。

“而且网上有很多平时小店里买不到的东西。”尼禄想起V买的那些收纳盒，黑发的诗人喜欢让房间整洁有序，他猜这种性格也脱胎于维吉尔，“像是各种尺寸的收纳盒，比宜家的尺寸还多，啊，说起宜家，宜家也是可以网购的，送货上门。”

但丁感觉维吉尔眼睛在放光。之前他们回来后为了置办些家用，由尼禄开车一起去了趟宜家，维吉尔莫名其妙很喜欢那种氛围，他买了一个鲨鱼玩偶。

“我了解了。”

尼禄告辞后维吉尔下载了儿子推荐的支付软件，真实姓名那里他写了但丁用于人类活动的假名。

“信用卡。”他看向但丁，后者不去和他对视。

“我没有信用卡。”但丁在他老哥的持续注视下终于举手投降，“或者说，银行早就不让我办信用卡了。”

“为什么银行不让你办信用卡。”维吉尔皱眉。

“因为我没有信用。”

维吉尔额头的褶皱更深了。

“是这样的，信用卡呢，是你先花钱，然后下个月去还，如果你不还，就会有利息。”但丁开始解释，“如果你一直不还——”

“我明白了。”维吉尔的额头舒展开，然而但丁还是读出来了一份嫌弃。他手指在电子屏幕上点点，然后开口，“借记卡也是可以的。”

于是但丁失去了对斯巴达资产的绝对控制权。

从那以后维吉尔再也没有用阎魔刀乱开门，除了隔三差五的清晨风景欣赏。只是事务所里的包装纸板盒越来越多了，而维吉尔甚至会在工作的时候接电话。他左手把智能机贴在耳朵上，右手拿着阎魔刀优雅地砍断恶魔的脖子，有血溅到他的外套下摆上。他嘴里说，抱歉，现在家里没人，你可以放到门前那个电话亭里，对，没关系。

然后他们回家，但丁看着浑身是恶魔血的维吉尔打开电话亭，抱出一个缠着胶带的纸盒子。

维吉尔进门后把盒子放在接待台上，去厨房洗手，然后拔出阎魔刀。

“你要干什么？”但丁想冲上去阻止他。

“拆快递。”维吉尔无视了但丁，亮光一闪切断了盒子上的胶带，他收起刀，从盒子里拿出一个包裹着泡泡纸的物品，等他拆好，但丁发现那是一个布艺抽纸盒。

我的天哪。但丁在心里说。

但丁本以为他的钱就要被维吉尔那些乱七八糟的网购品挥霍干净了，然而直到有一天他去取现金，才发现账户里的数字反而变大了。回去后他问维吉尔，他哥只是平静地说那些小东西都很便宜，而且他们这段日子以来也在努力工作。

维吉尔甚至买了个能直接插电的煎锅。尼禄暗示过他不希望自己的老父亲没有生活质量地天天啃魔石，而他也不想跟着但丁天天吃外卖披萨，所以他买了个锅，但问题是他没能和预期一样学会做菜。于是这个锅一周后被送给了尼禄，而尼禄假装没看见锅底擦不掉的焦糊痕迹。

总而言之但丁看着事务所一天天被维吉尔的便利物品们填满。翠西和蕾蒂来的时候还夸了那个抽纸盒，说但丁难得有了点生活情趣，但丁替他哥收下了赞美。尼禄给维吉尔推荐了一款粘毛器，可以换替芯的那种，V最近迷上了和流浪猫打交道，甚至让暗影有些嫉妒，尼禄正打算正式去收养一只，并在购物时顺手买了一个粘毛器用来应对即将到来的猫毛，这东西的本意是用来清理织物上的浮尘，所以他推荐给了维吉尔。但丁看到他哥在午后的阳光里用粘毛滚轮打扫床铺，这实在是一个又美又诡异的画面。

当然了，在送锅事件之后，维吉尔在尼禄的告知下知道了原来外卖不仅有披萨一种，他的食谱逐渐丰富起来，他甚至会买沙拉。谁会外卖点沙拉啊？但丁在聊天软件里给尼禄发信息，被回复了一个简单明了的滚，他这才想起来小孩家里那位四舍五入也是个维吉尔，沙拉外卖这种东西或许真的不新奇。

但丁拿着新的粉红色杯子刷牙，他还是没怎么搞明白那个挤牙膏装置的用法，推了两次才成功。他想念自己的草莓牙膏了，薄荷辣得他舌头疼。最后他漱口，把杯子倒扣回支架上，比直接放到台子上费事多了，然后他去放牙刷，把前端卡住，然而他一松手，牙刷就掉下去，在洗手台面上弹跳了一下，但丁慌忙去抓，差一丁点就会让牙刷亲吻地面了。他气急败坏地把牙刷丢进那个塑料制品上方的收纳格里，然后开始找他的老杯子。这时他裤兜里的手机响起提示音，他掏出来，是维吉尔给他发的晚安。

“哦拜托，老哥，咱们躺的是一张床！”但丁打开储物柜，自己的草莓马克杯被安放在最底层，旁边是维吉尔之前用的那个玻璃杯。他把自己的杯子拿出来，再把牙刷扔进去，就放在它曾经每天待的地方。

第二天他起床，维吉尔当然已经在楼下了。他走进卫生间，他的杯子又不见了，他打开储物柜，杯子还在原来的地方，仿佛昨晚是闹了鬼。

“我理解你的不适应。”维吉尔其实不理解，他认定他的组合牙具壁挂收纳盒是DMC事务所卫生间的便利性大飞跃，既便于收纳，又便于清理，还比什么草莓马克杯赏心悦目。

“不，你不理解。”但丁戳破他的谎言，“人有时候就是习惯些东西了，不信你可以去问尼禄，他一定也会这么说。”

维吉尔当然不会去问尼禄。斯巴达兄弟开始了围绕刷牙杯展开的赌气，持续了两天，表现为但丁拿出他的草莓杯刷牙，然后放在洗手台上，而维吉尔会给他收回去。不过但丁觉得他哥应该还是爱他，毕竟他还没有把老杯子直接扔掉。

但丁难得比维吉尔先洗漱完，他睡前路过卫生间的时候，维吉尔刚好刷完牙，他在门缝里看到自己的草莓杯又不见了踪影，而他刚把它拿出来。对方不依不挠地把他的蓝色塑料杯扣到架子上。接下来历史性的一幕出现了，维吉尔想把他的牙刷挂到那个支架上，然后，咔，并没有挂住，牙刷掉下来，和那天但丁一模一样地在台面上弹跳了一下，不同的是维吉尔没有接住它。牙刷掉到地面上的时候但丁几乎要乐出声，而维吉尔神情有些恍惚，片刻后才捡起来，轻轻放到了台子上。

几小时后但丁睁眼迎接新一天的太阳，他挪到卫生间的时候听见里面有声响，打开一看是维吉尔，正在把他的牙杯套装从墙上拆下来。

“但丁得一分。”他懒洋洋地走进去，拿起草莓杯刷牙——没想到维吉尔已经帮他拿出来了。

“是平局。”维吉尔似乎是笑了一下，但丁不确定那是个冷笑还是微笑，不过管他呢，他的老马克杯正大光明回来了。

这确实是平局，因为维吉尔留下了那个蓝色的杯子，而且但丁的草莓牙膏也是真的进了垃圾桶。他向薄荷妥协，清凉点似乎也不是什么坏事。

但丁盘算着给维吉尔买个和自己配套的马克杯，当做随意什么节日的礼物送出去，或许他会喜欢蓝莓印花。

苹果印花也不错。但丁想。

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> *取材于真实生活，关于这个牙杯实在想象不出的话可以自行淘宝一下，关键词是壁挂式
> 
> *薄荷牙膏，啵嘴更清凉哦（。


End file.
